wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Hailstorm/Prince Hailstorm
"Thank you, brother. I hope. . . I hope one day I'll see you again." ~ Hailstorm's last words to Winter Prince Hailstorm is the older brother of Prince Winter and Princess Icicle, and also a nephew of the current IceWing queen, Queen Glacier. He was captured by the SkyWings when he and Winter went searching for scavenger dens. Winter thought he was dead, killed by the NightWings and Morrowseer when they swooped into the SkyWing battle arena to save Starflight In The Dragonet Prophecy. In Moon Rising it was discovered that Ex-Queen Scarlet had kept important prisoners in secret locations in the Sky Kingdom, which had saved Hailstorm's life. Winter often compares himself to Hailstorm, thinking he isn't as good as his brother. Biography ''Moon Rising'' In Moon Rising, Queen Scarlet tells Icicle that Hailstorm is alive, and she can get him back if she kills the dragonets of destiny. Moon overhears there conversation, but does not know who it is. In the process of attempting to kill Starflight, Icicle told Winter that she was doing this for Hailstorm, and Winter decides to save him. At the end of the book Winter sets out to find Hailstorm and Icicle , with the rest of his winglet. It is shown in Moon Rising that Icicle and Winter both thought Hailstorm was dead, killed by NightWings , which contributes to Icicle and Winter 's hate of NightWings . ''Winter Turning Hailstorm and his brother Winter are first featured in the prologue. He had taken Winter near SkyWing territory to try and find him a scavenger den. But the two are caught by fourteen SkyWings, including Ruby. Hailstorm convinces them to only take him, and they oblige, knocking him out and bringing him to Scarlet, but not taking Winter. He wakes up and a NightWing hallucinates him as described at the end of the prologue and turns him into Pyrite. Later, Winter recalls a hunting party that including Hailstorm. He remembers Hailstorm eagerly hopping from foot to foot, and notes how confident and energetic he was. Even later, a dragon named Pyrite they were traveling with turned out to be Hailstorm. Hailstorm had turned out to be wearing the Pyrite necklace, an animus-touched object that turns the wearer into the dragon Pyrite. The enchantment given to the necklace can be changed, causing Pyrite to be completely loyal to Ex-Queen Scarlet, believe she is useless, believe that she could never remove her necklace, or she would die, and to have no memory of her former identity. After the Pyrite necklace was removed from Hailstorm's head, he remembered little about his previous life, and his memories got mixed and confused with those of Pyrite's. Winter then takes Hailstorm along his journey with Qibli, Moon, and an injured Kinkajou, to the town of Possibility. In Possibility, Hailstorm meets a Skywing soldier named Eagle, which he remembers from Pyrite's memory. Hailstorm finally recollects his memory after being reintroduced by Winter to the Ice Kingdom. In the Ice Kingdom, Hailstorm is put to the bottom of the Seventh circle (see IceWings), the lowest of possible ranks. Unfortunately for Hailstorm, it was shortly before his seventh hatching day, when he would be permanently placed in the seventh circle, and exiled to an outpost, unless the Diamond Trial was to be performed. In order to regain his place back in the first circle (where he was before his capture by SkyWings), he must battle whoever was in first in the first circle (the highest position), who was currently Winter. Hailstorm was supposed to defeat Winter, but instead he let him live as he couldn't kill his brother for what he had done for him. The brother's bid each other farewell and as soon as Hailstorm stepped out of the caves, he knew it was the last time he'd probably see Winter ever again. Quotes ''"The currents are mine to command!" '' ''"But... I thought we were friends!" ''(to Eagle) ''"Winter. . . I want to go home." "Seems like a waste of magic. We're going to fly right over it." ''(Opinion on Great Ice Wall) ''"Thank you, brother. I hope - I hope one day I'll see you again." - Hailstorm's last words to Winter. Gallery IceWing.jpg Hailstormpyriteimage.jpg|By Sandycheeks Category:Characters Category:MR Characters Category:WT Characters Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Dragon Royalty